


Chocolate Quente

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Gen, M/M, Portuguese, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Estava frio, frio o suficiente para haver precipitação de cristais de gelo do céu, frio demais para um patético e frágil ser humano estar exposto aos elementos da natureza e ainda assim Dib continua observando do lado de fora da casa.Pela câmera dentro Zim podia ver ele começando a tremer um pouco apesar de ter vindo apropriadamente agasalhado.“GIR leve uma manta e um chocolate quente para o Dib”





	Chocolate Quente

Não era a primeira vez que Dib estava observando do lado de fora da casa/base de Zim disfarçado de gnomo de jardim. E não era até mesmo a primeira vez que Zim sabia que ele estava fazendo isso. Mas era a primeira vez que ele fazia com as condições climáticas daquele jeito. 

Estava frio, frio o suficiente para haver precipitação de cristais de gelo do céu, frio demais para um patético e frágil ser humano estar exposto aos elementos da natureza e ainda assim Dib continua observando do lado de fora da casa. 

Pela câmera dentro Zim podia ver ele começando a tremer um pouco apesar de ter vindo apropriadamente agasalhado. 

“GIR leve uma manta e um chocolate quente para o Dib”

“Okey-Dokey” 

O pequeno robô disse e foi executar as ações ditas por seu mestre. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou. 

“Ele aceitou a manta mas o chocolate não, porque ele diz que você provavelmente envenenou com alguma coisa” 

GIR disse e colou a caneca com o chocolate quente na mesa de Zim.

“HUMANO DESCONFIADO !”

“Bem...você envenenou ele uma veeez. Não espera, duas veeeeezeeeeees. Não espera, dezessete vezeeees” 

“Bem, ele devia saber a diferença de quando eu estou tentando envenenar ele e quando eu estou-” aí Zim parou. 

Ele não tinha certeza exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, só a idéia de Dib no frio o incomodava ao invés de causar a diversão que ter seu nêmesis em tal situação sob toda lógica devia causar. 

“GIR eu acho que é hora para uma redecoração no jardim, traga todos os gnomos para dentro da base” 

“Até o Gnomo Dib ?”

“Sim GIR” 

“Porque você amaaaaaaa ele ?”

“Não seja tolo GIR, eu estou apenas mudando a mobília de lugar como humanos fazem o tempo todo, e nós temos que tentar assimilar o comportamento da espécie para uma infiltração bem sucedida” 

“E porque você amaaaaaa ele” 

“GIR eu te dei uma ordem” 

“Okaaaaaaaay” 

Pela câmera Zim assistiu os gnomos serem movidos para dentro, inclusive o gnomo Dib com uma certa desconfiança. Alguns minutos depois quando Zim veio para a sala Dib ainda estava com sua roupa de gnomo, mas ao invés de parado tentando imitar as decorações de jardim ele estava no sofá assistindo algo com GIR.

“Esse é o meu chocolate quente ?” Dib perguntou se referindo a caneca que Zim carregava em sua mão. 

“Não, era o seu chocolate quente. AGORA PERTENCE A ZIM!”

“Eu achei que estava envenenado”

“Eu sei, esse foi o plano o tempo e você caiu como um tolo e agora você nunca terá chocolate quente novamente” 

“GIR você pode me fazer um chocolate quente ?”

“Okey-Dokey” o robô respondeu já se levantando. 

“GIR NÃO OUSE!”

Mas GIR foi na cozinha e quando ele voltou Zim não o repreendeu porque ele já estava distraído discutindo com Dib sobre alguma outra coisa. Ninguém disse para GIR pegar a manta e cobrir as pernas dos três no sofá mas ele o fez de qualquer maneira. 

E considerando tudo foi uma tarde bem agradável e aquecida aquela em que eles passaram assistindo televisão no sofá e bebendo chocolate quente. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
